story_bubblefandomcom-20200214-history
Limbo, The Fallen Eden
Hell is 9 whole realms of individualized torture, each ruled by a different son of Satan. If you fear certain things then you will be sent to a specific realm where that eternal torture can be carried out. The point of this is not God punishing you for living a life of sin, in fact, God didn't even make Hell, Satan did after being cast out of heaven into the vast nothingness between dimensions called the Void. And still, Hell is not meant to punish you, it is meant to drive you insane and become a demon in Hell's army that will one day descend upon Earth to lure out the angels from heaven sparking a 500 year war where mankind will be obliterated. Hell sounds like the worst place to be, right? Wrong. I mean, it's pretty fucking bad, driven insane to join a vastly growing army to fight Heaven and kill humanity in the process is pretty fucking bad, but the worst place to be is Limbo. And how do you get there? You die after already dying. I'm sure you probably think that's impossible, but trust me, it's not. Limbo wasn't always the pit of eternal fucked up shit that it is today, it used to be a lush paradise where God made Adam and Eve. You may know it as the Garden of Eden. I know it as the birthplace of a breed of mankind that has the same power as God, just far weaker. But, alas, that is a story for another day. God made Eden with a plan to put a new race of beings into existence other than angels. When God made the first man, Adam, he used part of Eden as to not take away from his own power, and then made Eve out of Adam. When they ate from the Tree of Creation, AKA the Tree of Knowledge, they received to same power as God. Man was he pissed, exiling his prized creations, with which he had such high standards, into the dimension we now live in, which is plagued with so much sin God is almost ready for the war between Heaven and Hell to start. Satan almost got away with a slap on the wrist until he also ate from the Tree. This wasn't Satans first attempt to become more powerful against God's will so he was cast into the void. Satan was okay with this because he then made Hell. What does this have to do with Limbo you ask? Remember how i told you Adam was made from part of Eden? Well Edan couldn't survive without Adam there. It slowly degraded over thousands of years to the pit of eternal fucked up shit it is today. Anybody who is still sentient in Limbo AND has memories of being either an angel or a demon, a very rare occurrence I might add, have a saying "Hell is the birthplace of demons, Limbo is the birthplace of fear itself." So after dying, and then dying again, you are sent to somewhere near the "center" of Limbo. I say "center" because Limbo is infinite and has no real center, but it does have a very recognizable pattern the further you go away from the center. Time moves slower and whatever is out there if very strong. Limbo has literal lakes of blood, the air is tinged with the strong smell of decaying flesh and the faint smell of methane. I'm sure if you lit a match the entire place would explode, but fire is not a luxury you get in Limbo, only the cold hard floor which has the same white color as maggots. The entire sky is a dark orange with a thick orange fog which never goes away, and the terrain is flat as far as the eye can see. There is no sun or moon or stars, just a dark orange sky. If you're lucky one of the survivors will find you, if not, than you will be greeted by one of the turned. When you go to limbo you can still die, not of starvation or dehydration, but if you are stabbed through the heart, or it is eaten out, then you die. But then you come back. Each time you die you lose a small bit of your sentience, and the more you die the stronger your body becomes. After seven deaths, most people lost their sentience, becoming creatures of instinct. The major physical changes don't occur until around 20 deaths. Three of the most common turned are the lashers, the parasites and the spiders. Those who have not lost sentience are the survivors. They have a camp around the dead Tree of Creation, which no longer grows its magical and powerful fruit. That marks the "center" of Limbo. 1. Lashers They are pack animals but are not unknown to venture off by themselves. Either way they will most likely kill you. They eat both living and dead things but prefer living. They are one of the earlier transformations after death, occurring at around 30 to 40 deaths, but still kill very effectively. They have the legs of a dog but instead of paws it has hands with two inch claws at the end of each finger. Their chest is recognisably human but they have no reproductive organs any more. They are hunched over with a very distinctive curve in their spine. Their head is large and very round, with most of it being covered with a very large black orb that serves as their eye. The eye covers from halfway up the scalp to the bottom of where the nose would be if they had one. Just below that is a mouth that splits the head almost in two with two rows of yellow, uneven, sharp teeth that look like they could rip through steel, and a tongue that would give Gene Simmons a run for his money. None of this is even the worst part of the Lashers. The worst part is how they get their name, the constant ripping of their own muscles and skin. Their muscles are extremely overactive and tug so violently that they actually rip themselves apart, but this is not enough to kill the Lashers, their muscles regenerate as quickly as they get ripped apart. This covers them from head to toe in dark red blood. When they find their prey, they kill it by biting its throat out, or where the throat should be if it has moved from a transformation. They usually end up taking half of the face in the process. When the victim is dead then they rip apart the stomach and eat all of their preys internal organs and then the alpha curls up to take a nap in the half eaten body resting its head in the rib cage with the rest of the body sprawled all over the rest of the body. The other Lashers in the pack curl up and take a nap on the ground. When Lashers are asleep are the only time when their muscles relax and don't tear themselves apart, this allows the muscles and skin to grow back which means they will all instantaneously rip themselves apart again as soon as they wake up. 2. Parasites Although they are a lot weaker than lashers, occurring at around 15 to 25 deaths, they are just as terrifying. They have the body and the head of a human, but that is all it has. It has exposed flesh at the shoulder and at the knees. They are usually covered in blood, but that is not because of anything they do. They have gouged out eye sockets and so they must rely on hearing alone. They just lay on the ground and play dead until something decides they want to eat it, which is usually a lasher because it sometimes scavenges for food, but if a parasite attaches to a lasher, the lasher will be chased off by the rest of the pack. The parasite will attach itself to the spine of its host, fusing them together. While the host eats the body of the prey, the parasite sucks out its soul, and with each soul it devours, it starts screaming with the sounds that the prey made, until it becomes a terafying chorus of dying screams and moans. When one is killed it plays each individual death from the most recent prey to the first one, this alone has driven strong men to killing themselves over and over again,until they become the become the same creature. 3. Spiders These are the strongest of the three that i am telling you about, occurring at around 70 to 80 deaths, but there are very few of them because they kill anything they see, especially other spiders. They are 8 feet tall and are the shape of a banana spider, except with with blood red scales instead of hair. They look like they have a hundred eyes, but they are actually eggs. When the spider is killed, then the eggs hatch, sending a hundred little spiders to attack the killer of their mother. They do not bite the surface of the skin, but instead crawls inside their prey, eating their intestines outward to the rest of the body. When that prey is gone the spiders then eat the huge corpse of their mother, and then start eating each other. The last one alive is the reborn version of the mother spider. Although there are an infinite amount of other transformations, these dominate the first 30 miles of the barren landscape from the center of Limbo. Anybody who has went out further than that has not made it back to tell the tale. Category:Science